User talk:Falling Rocks
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alareiks (Talk) 16:42, 30 May 2011 Assassin-Rayne Hi there, and welcome to the wiki! Assassin-Rayne is currently having a vacation, but I'll back ya up, sounds good? :) Now, for the first question: the Cole trivia. Listen, that's some good observation. Now, we only add trivia to the Cole MacGrath article if its rerally needed, as its reciving a major revamp by our beuraucrat War Clown. I'll tell him about it, more than that I can't do. The second question: I know its deleted. I ''deleted it. Now, there's a reason for that: there IS a Powers article. Note that only system operators (admins) can delete a page, so if a page is deleted, there's a reason. The third question: I'll try to get that picture. But first, I need you to tell me what you're gonna do with it. We can't waste any space on the Wiki. Just drop in on my talk page, so I can see you've answered. Happy editing, Alareiks 100% 08:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, send it. But I can't really do anything, yet. War Clown is currently revamping the page in his sandbox, so I can't just rush in and change stuff, but what I can do is talk to him about it. Alareiks 100% 12:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it looks really, really nice. Great, man. Alareiks '|''' 16:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm ... you mean, like, if you double-click on the article it becomes becomes "wider" or something like that? That's not possible. Or do you mean something else? Alareiks |''' 16:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm ... if you can make the size correct, try inserting it here, and in this section:Cole#Other_Designs. Oh, and try inserting it on a good place, not sure where. But do your best, and if someone reverts it, do as you did here - bring it up on a talk page. That is always better than edit wars (I've been in a few, it happens to everyone), and allows for an oppurtunity to find a perhaps better solution. Anyway, do your best - and we'll see what happens. Oh, and if you do add it to that section, don't forget to remove the image from the gallery. Happy editing! Alareiks '''| 09:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC)